blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 53
is the 53rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In Nairn, Noelle Silva is eating a dish that Rebecca Scarlet made and calls it fantastic, which Rebecca is glad to hear. Rebecca thinks about how pretty Noelle is and how Asta will not look at her since he has Noelle by his side. Noelle thinks about men liking a woman who can cook and about Asta having fun talking with Rebecca at the mixer. Noelle then asks if Asta is back yet, and Rebecca wonders if something has happened. Noelle says that Asta will return and that he will bring the children back too. Noelle also says that worrying will only waste energy and asks for another dish. At the battle Licht is on the ground and Asta asks how he likes that since there was no mana in the attack. Yami Sukehiro congratulates Asta for surpassing his limits. Vetto, Fana, and Rhya are worried about Licht, and Jack the Ripper, Charlotte Roselei, and Nozel Silva say that they cannot fall behind and that they have to finish the three off. Yami wonders if more reinforcements will arrive, but Finral Roulacase suggests that they should finish Licht off while the other three are distracted. Yami and Asta are surprised when Licht starts to glow, and Vetto realizes that the Anti Magic attack released the seal. Licht then asks why Asta has that grimoire along with the Demon-Slayer Sword and the Demon-Dweller Sword. Licht also says that the swords belong to their master. Nozel hears what Licht has said and thinks about how Licht was the master of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Asta tells Licht that the grimoire and the swords belong to him. Licht tells Asta to give them back and light starts to envelope him. Jack attacks but the spell is absorbed by the light. Charlotte says that the magic that Licht is releasing will blow up the entire area and thinks about how they cannot stop it. Finral says that they are done for and that he should not have come to here. Asta and Yami gets excited since defeating Licht means that they will leave their limits in the dust. Vetto, Rhya, and Fana stop battling and seal Licht before the magic goes off. Rhya then collects Valtos and leaves with the others, while telling the captains that they will win next time. Asta then yells in excitement and collapses for reaching his limit. Charlotte thinks about the power that Licht had and how the three were able to seal it, while saying that the three were not fighting seriously. Jack thinks about how their mana was phenomenal along with their mana control, and says that they are worth slicing up. Nozel thinks that they have gotten away, and then thinks about the Black Bulls and Asta. Later Asta wakes up and wonders where he is. Marx Francois tells him that he is at the Magic Knights headquarters and introduces himself. Marx then congratulates Asta for the job that he did. Marx then asks if Asta would uses his Anti Magic to break the spell on two people in order to gain information on the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana Magic and Spells used References Navigation